All vehicles driven on streets or highways are required to be equipped with rear brake lights adapted to be illuminated upon actuation of the vehicle brakes to indicate that the vehicle can be expected to slow down or stop. Such lights are usually covered by a lens to project a red light upon energization. In view of the fact that with conventional systems the intensity of illumination of the brake lights is constant regardless of the force applied on the brakes, a following driver is hence unable to ascertain from such intensity whether the vehicle is merely slowing down, as in normal traffic flow, or making a hard, emergency stop.
The present invention, therefore, provides an automatic system whereby the intensity of illumination of the vehicle brake lights is a function of the force applied to the brake pedal. The driver of a vehicle equipped with the present system is thus enabled to communicate his braking intentions to following drivers who are correspondingly enabled to react promptly and effectively to an emergency situation thereby minimizing the possibility of a potentially injurious and damaging rear end collision.
While it is envisioned that the above-mentioned brake light function may be achieved by means of a hydraulic, or mechanically actuated potentiometer connected to the brake system to vary the illumination of the brake lights as a direct analog function of the braking force, it is preferred that such illumination increase in discrete steps responsively to the attainment of discrete plateaus in the magnitude of braking force exerted by the driver. It has been found that a solid-state circuit designed for producing the latter operation serving to scale an analog signal is more reliable and less expensive than a fully analog circuit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system wherein the intensity of illumination of vehicle brake lights will vary as a function of the force applied to the vehicle brakes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system of the character stated which is inexpensive, comprised of a limited number of sturdy, simple components, and one which may be provided as original vehicle equipment, or easily installed in vehicles incorporating conventional brake light systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system of the character stated, the use of which reduces substantially the danger of vehicle accidents and especially rear end collisions with their usual customary personal injuries.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system of the character stated wherein the intensity of illumination of the brake lights is effected in discrete steps, being responsive to predetermined plateaus of force being applied to the brakes to indicate to a following driver a corresponding degree of vehicle arrest.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system of the character stated which is reliable and durable in usage.